First Summoner
by Acri
Summary: Have you ever wondered what possesed Auron to become a warrior monk before he met Braska? This story is of Aurons past, from the time he was a little boy. It comes to explain why he's the way he is.
1. The Thief and the Old Woman

(Well, I only own the old lady, I don't own anyone else, they belong to good ol' Square Soft)  
  
First Summoner  
  
Chapter One  
The Thief and the Old Woman  
  
A little boy about the age of twelve ran through the streets. His black hair was long and tied back in a ponytail that went to his shoulders. His dark brown pants were slightly ripped and tattered from overuse.  
  
The boy ran through the streets of Luca. He was very sneaky. He looked at the people as they walked by and then would run past them quickly, taking their wallets or purses. Then he'd rummage through the person's belongings, then ditch the extra stuff. He did all of those things as he ran.  
  
One day, he sat atop a few stacked crates at the number seven docks. A large, beautifully decorated white ship pulled in. He looked up from the ground at the ship "Whoa!" he said. The crew placed a staircase that connected the ship to the dock. A beautiful couple walked down the steps. The boy just let them go by, he was caught up in the beauty of the ship.  
  
A procession of people walked down the steps until there were no more. It was then, that the boy decided to loot this ship for all it was worth. He jumped from the crates and ran to the side of the ship. He then jumped on the side and began climbing up, using the carvings on the sides of the ship as grips.  
  
When he was on deck, he hastily crept around, staying low to the boards below his feet at all times. He went through rooms and took jewels and money. He didn't stop until he had gone to all floors and had taken as much as he could hold. When he left the ship, ran to a building, climbed to the roof, and began counting the things he had stolen. Moments later, he took the things, and sold them off.  
  
As the boy sat in a restaurant, eating for the first time in days, an old lady walked past him. She took a second look at the boy and smiled. The boy could feel the old woman's eyes on him, and he looked over his shoulder. "What do you want?" he asked with his mouth full. The woman didn't say much, just smiled a sweet old lady smile. Eating his food quickly, the boy began coughing.  
  
The old woman handed the boy a drink. He gulped it down and looked to her. "Thank you," he said. She smiled again. "Who are you?"  
  
The lady sat across from the boy and leaned forward on her elbows. "Liani Aviv," said the lady. The boy nodded in response and the lady said, "I know you stole to buy your food."  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't turn you in." She smiled. "Let me take care of you."  
  
"You don't even know my name," he growled.  
  
"To take care of some one, you don't need to know their name. You only need their approval," said she. "And when you are ready to trust me, then you can tell me your name."  
  
The boy looked down. "Okay," he said.  
  
So the lady stood and began walking. The boy instinctively got up and followed. Far away from Luca stood a house, it belonged to the woman. She walked into the house, but the boy stayed on the porch. She turned and looked at him. "Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"I don't deserve this," he whispered.  
  
The old woman smiled. "The honor of a thief is incomparable," she whispered. "Come on in."  
  
The boy opened the door and stepped in. Everything was quiet until he heard a loud noise. He dropped to the floor and covered his head. The woman looked at him. "Oh, don't worry about that," she said. "I own an old chocobo, he's set in his ways."  
  
The boy looked up, "A chocobo?" The woman nodded and the boy stood up. "That's one of those big bird things, right?" Again she nodded.  
  
An old scraggly chocobo walked into the hallway from the kitchen, it squawked and the boy backed away. "He's the same age as me, I've had him all my life."  
  
"Wow," said the boy.  
  
Later that day, as the sun of Spira began to set, the boy and the old woman sat across from each other at the dinner table. Slowly they ate. The chocobo, named Kederas, sat in the corner, eating greens.  
  
"Auron," said the boy.  
  
The old woman looked up. "What was that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"My name," said the boy. "is Auron."  
  
The old woman smiled kindly and they continued eating. 


	2. Summoner

(Well, I only own the old lady, I don't own anyone else, they belong to good ol' Square Soft)  
  
Chapter 2  
Summoner  
  
Three years later, Auron sat on the porch of the old house, he was fifteen now. Old lady Liani and the chocobo stood on the porch. "What are we waiting for?" Auron asked her.  
  
"My granddaughter, she's supposed to be on her way here from Besaid," she said.  
  
"Really?" Auron stood up and stretched vertically. "Besaid huh?" he said. He then sat back down and rested his head on his hands. "So, when's she suppose to get here?"  
  
"Auron," sighed the old woman. "You can go with your friends instead of waiting with me."  
  
Standing up, he said, "You mean it?"  
  
"Yes, go on now."  
  
Auron took off running towards the city. It was later that night when he returned, Liani and Kederas were still on the porch, waiting. "She isn't here yet?" he asked, strolling up to the house.  
  
"No," said Liani. "And I'm beginning to worry." She rubbed her hands together, trying to keep them warm.  
  
"Liani, go on inside, I'll wait for her," Auron said.  
  
The old woman looked to Auron. "But, it's getting cold, what about you?"  
  
Auron smiled. "I'm not old," he said.  
  
The old woman patted him on the head and then she and the old chocobo walked inside, leaving Auron alone. He sat on the steps and rubbed his hands together. It was getting very cold. Liani brought out a blanket and set it over his shoulders. He thanked her and clutched it close as the woman went back inside.  
  
The teen sat outside all night, awake, and waiting. It was early in the morning, around dawn, that a woman and a girl could be seen walking down the path. Auron stood up and walked up to the door. "Liani," he called. "they're here."  
  
The old woman and the chocobo rushed out the door and to the two people. "Rina!" she said, hugging the woman, who hugged her back. When she released the woman, she looked to the girl. "Atali," she said, she then hugged the girl.  
  
Auron clutched the blanket to him and sat down on the steps. He watched the girl, she seemed his age, and he thought she was very pretty.  
  
Atali, the young girl, smiled, she then said. "Grandma! I did it! I've become a summoner!"  
  
"Congratulations!" said the old woman. She then turned her head to Auron. She was about to call him over, but he was asleep with his head against the banister. She smiled and turned back to looked at her family. "That's Auron, I'll have him introduce himself when he wakes up."  
  
Atali smiled. "You had him wait for us?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Liani. "He was worried about me, and said he would await your arrival."  
  
Auron awoke the next day; he had drained himself by staying up the previous night. He lay in his bed, all covered up. Sitting up in bed, he stretched and then pulled away the covers. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where he heard voices.  
  
"Good afternoon Auron," said Liani. Auron nodded and looked around the table. Rina and Atali were sitting there as well.  
  
A knock came at the front door. "I'll get it," Auron said casually. He turned around and walked to the door. He opened the door and a boy his age, with black hair and blue eyes stood there. "Yes?"  
  
"Is Atali here?"  
  
Auron sighed and walked back to the kitchen, all the while thinking to himself, "I feel like an errand boy." He walked into the kitchen. "Um, there's someone here for you," he said, not knowing what to call the girl.  
  
She stood and left the room, going to the front door. Auron watched her. She talked briefly; they shared a hug and the guest left. Atali then walked back into the kitchen and sat back down.  
  
"Auron," said Liani. "Sit down and eat with us."  
  
The teen said nothing; he just turned around and walked out the front door, letting it slam shut behind him. Atali glanced to her grandmother. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No dear, he's been like this lately. Very irritable, he's never at home much anymore," Liani sighed. "I'm starting to worry about him."  
  
Atali's mother smiled. "Maybe he could come with us on the rest of Atali's pilgrimage?"  
  
"I'll have to ask him," said Liani.  
  
That night, after Liani and her daughter Rina went to bed, the summoner was still awake downstairs. She sat by the fire, leaning on the old chocobo. As she turned the page, she heard the door open slowly, then close. Auron walked into the living room and froze. Atali didn't even look up at him, even though she knew he was there.  
  
He stood still and watched her. Quietly, he sat down in a chair, still watching her. "Does she hate me or something?" he thought.  
  
Quietly, she set the book down and got to her feet. "Good night Auron," she said with a smile, and then went upstairs to her mother's room. She crawled into the second bed and covered up, instantly falling asleep.  
  
Downstairs, Auron looked to the chocobo, who slowly blinked back at him. "What? Is there something wrong?" The chocobo ruffled its feathers and went to sleep. "Stupid bird." Auron growled. The bird's eyes flew open and it looked to the boy.  
  
In the morning, Atali was the first awake. She walked down stairs and into the living room only to see Auron and the chocobo asleep in awkward positions. Auron had the bird in a headlock and the chocobo had its claws directed at Auron's stomach. She smiled and walked over. "Kederas?" she whispered. The chocobo opened its eyes and moved quickly away from Auron. "Let's go." Atali and Kederas walked to the front door.  
  
The two were about to leave when from behind them, standing in the hallway, Auron said, "And where are you going so early?"  
  
Atali turned around. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Auron walked over to her. "If I'm the last one who saw you, I'm gonna get in trouble."  
  
"Then lie, say you never saw me this morning," she said, then turned around and walked out the door. Auron followed Kederas. "Go back inside," she growled.  
  
Auron ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. "I'm not getting in trouble because of your idiocy!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Let go of me!" She pulled away but he kept a firm grip on her wrist. "You're hurting me!"  
  
Auron quickly released her and stepped back. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Rubbing her wrist, she looked at him and said, "Come with me." She climbed on the back of the chocobo. Auron sighed, seeing no way out of this, he nodded and walked up next to the bird. "You're walking? It's easier to run or fly on a chocobo."  
  
Looking down, he said, "I've never ridden a chocobo before."  
  
"Just get on. You'll be riding with me anyway."  
  
Auron nodded and Atali scooted up. He jumped up and tried to pull himself up, but fell back off. He jumped up again; Atali grabbed the back of his pants and helped pull him up. Auron sat up right.  
  
"Hold on tight," Atali said. "I'm not going to be responsible for you breaking your head open." Auron leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the summoner. Atali froze and blushed. "Ready," she said quickly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Atali tapped the chocobo in the side with her heels and Kederas took off running. It felt like forever to Auron but it was only thirty minutes until they stopped. Kederas dropped down and the two dismounted.  
  
"Why didn't he do that when I was trying to get on?" Auron growled as he rubbed his butt.  
  
"Because you didn't ask him." Atali walked to a ledge and sat down.  
  
Auron walked over and looked around. "Whoa," he said. "I've been here for three years and I've never seen this."  
  
Atali patted the ground next to her; Auron sat down where it was indicated. He was about to say something but Atali covered his mouth with her left hand and shook her head. He nodded and she set her hands at her sides. Auron blinked slowly and looked at the glorious scene displayed before his eyes. The water reflected the sun's rays as it slowly rose from the horizon. Atali sighed and looked solemnly at the water.  
  
Hours later, Atali stood up and walked over to Kederas. "Go on Auron," she said. "Go back home."  
  
Auron got to his feet. "What?"  
  
"Go on, get on Kederas and go home!" she shouted at him.  
  
Auron saw the seriousness in her eyes he nodded and walked over to the chocobo who stood up at his approach. "Kederas, please?" he said. The bird turned around and began walking. "Hey!" he shouted. The chocobo sped up and he ran after it.  
  
Atali smiled at the leaving Auron. "This is going to be my last sunrise, isn't it?" she said aloud to herself. Then slowly, she started on the path back home.  
  
When Auron arrived home, he was riding the chocobo. When he dismounted, he patted the bird and gave it a plant from his pocket. Liani, who was standing on the porch, said, "He's letting you ride him, Auron?"  
  
"I had to bribe him," Auron laughed. He scratched Kederas on the top of the head as it ate the greens. "If I didn't do that, I would have had to run the whole way here."  
  
Rina walked out onto the porch. "And Atali? Where is she?"  
  
Auron looked down. "She didn't say, she just wanted me gone."  
  
Atali's mother ran down to Auron's side and turned him to her. "Are you crazy?" she shouted then backhanded him across the face. "She's a little girl!"  
  
Rubbing the side of his face, he responded, "No, she's not. she can defend herself."  
  
Growling, Rina walked over to Kederas, she was going to find her daughter. Kederas, on the other hand, didn't want to go, he didn't like Rina. The chocobo sidestepped and ran behind Auron. "You stupid boy!" she yelled at Auron, and then she went back into the house.  
  
Auron looked to Liani. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.  
  
"She's just worried Auron, I'm sorry about that," Liani said.  
  
"Should I leave?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no Auron!" said the old woman. "You live here!" Auron nodded and scratched the back of the chocobo's neck. "I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"What is it?" Auron asked as he scratched the bird.  
  
"Go with Atali on her pilgrimage," she said.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"And protect her, make sure she meets her destination."  
  
Auron sighed. "Alright." From that moment Auron waited outside until Atali got there, which was about midnight. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, and hadn't moved from where he had sat on the porch.  
  
Silently, Atali walked up to Auron she sat at his right side and placed her head on his shoulder. Auron didn't want to talk; he could sense that she didn't want to talk either. Tears streaked her cheeks and made the boy's shoulder damp.  
  
Auron turned his head and looked at her, she was completely silent. He put his arms around her and held her.  
  
The next day, after everyone ate in the morning, Atali and her mother packed up their belongings and went outside. Liani walked down to her daughter and granddaughter. "I love you two!" she said, they all hugged. None of the three could keep from crying. Liani wiped her tears and turned around. "Auron! Come on or you'll be left behind!" she said loudly.  
  
"That boy is coming?" Rina growled.  
  
"On my behalf," the old woman said.  
  
Atali smiled, she was happy that Auron was coming; she liked him because he was nice to her. Auron ran down the steps. He hugged the old woman. "Thank you, for everything Liani," he said.  
  
"It's no problem, as long as you do as I asked," she responded.  
  
"I promise," Auron said.  
  
"Let's go then!" said Rina, and began walking. Atali hugged her grandmother and then followed her mother.  
  
Auron nodded to his caretaker and ran after Atali. He didn't know what was going to happen on this journey, he knew nothing of the summoners, but he was going to keep his promise. no matter what. 


	3. Promise Me

Chapter 3  
  
Promise Me  
  
The next few days that had passed, Atali had obtained the aeons Ifrit and Ixion. Rina was so proud of her daughter. When they left Djose Temple and continued on, Atali seemed to act a bit happier. Auron didn't understand why, but just kept going with them, not really questioning any of it.  
  
Arriving at the Moonflow, Rina said, "When night comes, the pyreflies light up this area, it's a very beautiful sight."  
  
"Can we stay until night?" asked Atali, wanting to see such a sight.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," said Rina. "We have to keep going."  
  
"We'll just come back when Sin is defeated," Auron said shrugging. "I wanna see it too."  
  
Atali looked to him. "Yup, we'll definitely have to come back here," she said, a smile on her face.  
  
They continued on from there to Guadosalam, where they spent the night in Lord Jyscal's palace. They were welcomed guests. As the three were in their beds, Atali, after making sure her mother was sleeping, got out of bed and walked out of the palace. Auron followed her as quietly as possible.  
  
The summoner went up the stairs to the Farplane and stood there. Auron watched her as she clasped her hands together and the figure of a young man appeared in front of her. Intrigued, Auron left his safe hiding place and walked up next to her. "What is this place?" he whispered.  
  
"It is known as the Farplane. It is where people go when they die. When their family comes here, the pyreflies form their images and you can see them. Except..." She looked down. "They can't speak with you, and they can't hear you."  
  
"Oh," said Auron. He looked to the man before him. "Who's this guy?"  
  
"My brother," she said. "He was a warrior monk. He was good at it too." She then looked to Auron and smiled. "Do you have no one here?"  
  
"I don't know if I do, and I wouldn't be able to match a face with them, since I don't even remember who my parents were."  
  
"Sorry," said Atali. She then turned towards him. "Auron? When I've come here... come and visit me please."  
  
"Well that's gonna be a long time from now. What, will we be old gray and married by then?" he laughed.  
  
Atali laughed with him but then stopped and said, "Just promise me, you dummy."  
  
"All right, I promise! I promise!" he said.  
  
Looking at her brother for a few moments longer, she blinked and then looked to Auron. "Would you really marry me?"  
  
"Of course," said Auron. "Given that we're a bit older or something."  
  
Atali smiled. "That's good to know."  
  
For a long while later, they stayed in the Farplane. And when they grew tired, they went back to their beds and slept until Lord Jyscal himself woke them up.  
  
As they were leaving the city of Guadosalam, Atali said, "I like those Guado people, they're very nice."  
  
Auron nodded in agreement but Rina said, "I don't like them, they're very strange looking."  
  
As they entered the Thunder Plains, Atali's eyes grew wide. "I don't like this," she whispered.  
  
Rina, pointing out to where the towers and things were, said, "Auron, you go see if it's safe."  
  
"No way!" he said. "Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
Atali, fearing that they would start fighting, said, "I'll go!" in a happy, cheery tone of voice. Auron and her mother just looked at her in a bit of shocked manner.  
  
The young summoner girl ran out and stopped, she then looked back at the other two. "See! It's not that bad!" A flash of lightning was seen and the bolt struck next to her foot. Scared, her right foot was risen up and she looked at the ground, extremely scared. She then ran to the nearest lightning tower. "Come on!" She shouted to the other two. "Or are you two a bunch of sissies?!"  
  
Auron and Atali's mother ran out onto the plains and darted next to her. They moved under the towers made it all the way to the tent that would, in later years, be one of Rin's Travel Agencies. The three went inside the large tent and sat down.  
  
The woman inside looked to the three travelers. "Do you need to rest? If so, go right ahead."  
  
The three just about collapsed on the small soft sheets on the floor. After a few hours, Auron said, "Shall we?" He then helped Atali to her feet.  
  
"Mom," said Atali. "Can we meet you in Bevelle?"  
  
"Sure, sure," said Rina, who glared at Auron. "Just get there safely."  
  
The two teenagers nodded and ran out of the tent, heading for the next tower. At one point along the way, they decided to try their hand at dodging lightning. The teenage boy stood out there, he was ready and then ZAP! He was knocked to the dirt. When Atali tried it, she dodged the first one but then gloated and was struck by a second bolt that rained down from above.  
  
From there, they quickly got out of the Thunder Plains and entered Macalania Forest. "So where are we headed?" asked Auron.  
  
"Macalania Temple," she said as she walked down the winding path.  
  
"Macarena Temple?"  
  
Atali stopped and turned around. "Ma-ca-re... crap... I mean 'Ma-ca-lan-ia'."  
  
The young male guardian laughed at her and they continued on. At a few points, Atali stopped to enjoy the view, or to catch blue butterflies. Once, she caught a red one, and a large thing with three heads and a snake for its tail came from nowhere and attacked them.  
  
Auron smacked it once with his sword, but it did little to no damage, so Atali summoned Ifrit. The boy looked on in amazement as the large creature that his friend had summoned completely vanquished the one that had been trying to kill them.  
  
When they were walking again, Auron said, "Man, I wanna be a summoner..."  
  
Atali froze in her tracks. "Auron, promise me you'll never become a summoner!"  
  
"What?" Auron looked to the female summoner in a confused manner.  
  
"Auron, promise me!" she shouted.  
  
Nodding, a bit startled, Auron said, "Okay, I promise you I'll never become a summoner."  
  
"Thank you," she said. She then bowed to him and kept walking. When they arrived, after a very long walk and a ride on some Al Bhed machina, provided by some friendly Al Bhed, the summoner and her guardian arrived at Macalania Temple.  
  
As they stood in front of the massive doors, Auron said, "So... this is that Macarena Temple... huh?"  
  
"Macalan... oh forget it!" said Atali, rolling her eyes. She went through the door and Auron followed.  
  
After the Cloister of Trials, Auron waited for her to get done with the Fayth inside. When Atali walked out, she slowly strode down to Auron and sat down on the steps. She was tired. They had traveled so far and she just wanted to sleep. Auron knelt down and she climbed onto his back. From there, he carried her to Bevelle.  
  
Upon their arrival, they found Rina and slept peacefully in an inn for the night. 


	4. Separation

Chapter 4  
Separation  
  
When they left Bevelle the next morning, they went across the guarded pass and to a lake in the woods. A waterfall spilled into the lake, its crystal water reflecting the light into the trees. Atali smiled and removed her shoes. Setting them on the ground, she looked back to her guardians and then ran out into the shallow water. When she came to a section that was unusually deep, she stared down for a moment and then dove under.  
  
Auron went to run after his summoner but the girl's mother stopped him and told him sternly to sit down until Atali came back. Rina didn't trust Auron like her daughter did. Truthfully, she hated him, and there was nothing in her lifetime that would change her feelings about the young man.  
  
About an hour later, Atali returned from underwater. She walked over to her guardians and bowed. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"Let's get going," said the summoner's mother, turning around and walking from the area.  
  
Standing, Auron walked over to the girl he was protecting. He was quick to catch on that she was hiding something from both he and Rina. "Come on," he said. He figured that if she wanted to show him what it was, she would; and if she didn't, he would never know.  
  
Atali looked at him puzzled; she wanted him to question her. But since he didn't say anything, she followed him as they trailed Rina.  
  
Upon entering the Calm Lands, Atali glanced around and when Rina and Auron began walking down the slope to her left, she quickly climbed down the side of the ridge and ran all the way to a person standing near a chocobo. "Excuse me," she whispered to the tall man, the chocobo's owner. "May I please borrow your chocobo for a moment?"  
  
The man quietly replied, "Summoner Atali? Of course you can." He handed her the reins of the chocobo and Atali quickly got onto its back.  
  
The summoner's guardians watched in shock as she ran it past them, up the slope, and towards a bridge. The chocobo jumped the bridge and Atali kept going. The guardians ran after her, but when they came to the bridge the two stopped and Rina cursed at Auron, blaming him for her daughter's escape. The young man just ignored the older guardian and ran across the bridge after his first summoner.  
  
Riding the chocobo, Atali went to Remiem Temple. A crowd of people stood at the temple, it was quite an amazing sight. Dismounting the chocobo, she swung the reins around a post and shoved her way through the crowd to enter the temple.  
  
When she was finally inside, she went to the Cloister of Trials and was about to enter when she heard from behind her, "Your mother's very angry with you." Atali turned to see Auron standing a few feet behind her on the top step.  
  
"She doesn't like this temple, I had to come alone," the girl said to him. She touched the door to the Cloister and it opened. Looking straightforward, she said to Auron, "Are you coming or not?" and walked inside.  
  
A bit confused on his next move, the young guardian decided to follow his summoner as she entered. As they went through the Cloister, Auron was dreadfully confused. "What is this, some kind of puzzle gone wrong?" he muttered.  
  
"I would say, that's exactly what it is," Atali replied still trudging onward.  
  
Upon their arrival at the Chamber of the Fayth, a group of guardians were already there. It was a group of boys and men, about five of them all together. Quietly, Auron leaned to his summoner and whispered, "Are they guardians? Because they're acting like suitors..." Atali nodded slightly at that and then noticed how much her dark-haired guardian was stating the facts.  
  
The boys were arguing with each other and the men spoke softly of sexual matters. When their summoner exited the chamber, all of her guardians watched intently as the female summoner walked down the steps and over to them. Auron wasn't one to be excluded from the staring, and Atali nudged him in the side for it. The summoner, a few years older than Atali, glanced at Auron and then back to her guardians.  
  
Through clenched teeth, Atali grumbled, "I'll be happy if you defeat Sin, you damned whore..." Auron quickly turned his head to look at his summoner in disbelief. "What?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "I never thought I would hear you say something like that," he whispered.  
  
"I'm not above suspicion," she said to him, just as softly.  
  
The other female summoner, her light brown hair reaching her earlobes and going no farther, walked towards Atali. "Well, well, if it isn't the little brat," she said and then looked back to Auron. "And her guardian?" She seemed to take on the state of deep thought and Atali sighed, feeling irritated. "Cheer up, hun," the woman said, her voice a bit snobbish. "If he leaves you, you still have your mommy."  
  
Ignoring the woman, Atali entered the Chamber of the Fayth and began to pray. When she was done and had gained the aeon of the Magus Sisters, she exited and looked around. Auron was not there. The first thought that popped into her mind was 'I still have my mom...'.  
  
Auron, on the other hand, was dragged out of Remiem Temple against his will. The woman, Auron soon found out, was named Tara, and she was one of the most infamous summoners at the time. Her guardians consisted of male guardians she had stolen from other summoners.  
  
Atali's mother watched as Auron was taken away by the group, and she seemed a bit happy. Until that is, her daughter walked up to her, fighting tears from her eyes.  
  
Now far from the temple, near a stone bridge that lead to Mt. Gagazet, Tara stopped and looked to her 'new guardian', who was still fighting with the other men. "Oh calm down, hun," she said. Auron looked to her, his teeth clenched and his arms held behind his back. "You're quite the fighter."  
  
"Burn in hell," Auron growled.  
  
She watched the boy thrash a bit and then she laughed. Getting fed up with this strange, scary woman, Auron suddenly dropped onto his back, becoming free from the men, and he rolled backward and got to his feet. The ex-thief began to run but was struck with lightning by one of Tara's other guardians. He dropped to the ground like a sack of flour and was unconscious.  
  
(AN: that's it for this chapter... I'll be working some more on it later! Bye bye for now!) 


	5. Fury

(A/N: My back has been hurting all day, maybe I should get up... Nah... Alright, here's the next chapter of this story! Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 5  
Fury  
  
When the teenage boy awoke it was a day later. He was once again in Bevelle and he lay on a soft bed. This group hadn't gone forward in their journey, they had gone backwards. He tried to sit up but soon realized he was tied down to the bed. "This is really getting freaky," he muttered softly. Tara entered the room and the teen boy began tugging at his restraints and they began to slightly scratch at his flesh until he began to bleed.  
  
"Calm down," Tara said. "Sheesh, you'll kill yourself like that."  
  
"It would be better than staying here with you!" Auron shouted.  
  
"Then you would make a wonderful summoner," Tara whispered and sat on the edge of the bed. The teen looked to her, his facial expression screaming confused. "I mean that since you don't have a problem with giving up your life, that's why you'd make a good summoner."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, the boy growled, "What do you mean?"  
  
Looking quite a bit surprised, Tara said to him, "Don't tell me you didn't know about what happens to the summoner after the final summoning."  
  
The emotion in his eyes now seeming a bit worried, Auron asked, "What happens to the summoner?"  
  
"The summoner dies sweetie."  
  
In a fit of rage, Auron shouted loudly and thrashed his body from side to side, trying to get out of the restraints. When he had calmed down just a bit, he looked to the short-haired woman and growled, "Then why are you a summoner?"  
  
"Because I have nothing left to live for," she said. "But your friend Atali, she's still young and has a full life ahead of her."  
  
"Then let me go so I can stop her!" Auron shouted, angling his torso up just a bit, straining against the ropes that held him down.  
  
Sighing heavily, Tara whispered, "It's no use." She then looked into his eyes. "The reason I took you was to get her to come after you so that some other summoner could do the job and she didn't have to waste her life."  
  
His teeth clenched, Auron growled, "I really don't understand your motives... You're a dreadfully bizarre individual..."  
  
"My mother Rina used to say that too," the woman laughed and then stood up. She patted the boy on the leg and then untied him. "I don't think she's coming after you. So do your best to stop her, okay?"  
  
Getting to his feet, Auron looked to the cuts from the ropes and then to the woman. "Did you say your mother was named Rina?" The brown-haired woman nodded and Auron raised his right eyebrow in slight suspicion. "Then that would make you and Atali-"  
  
"Yup, that's right." Tara said and then took the teen by the shoulders and walked him out the door. "Now get... before it's too late."  
  
Turning before Tara shut the door, Auron asked, "Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"If you screw up," the woman replied, "I'll be there to clean up your mess and I'll sweep in and be the summoner to vanquish Sin and bring the Calm."  
  
Now realizing the motives of this lady, Auron nodded as his reply to her. He would not fail. He would prevent Atali's pilgrimage from being completed if it was the last thing he would ever do.  
  
He ventured from the Bevelle area and back towards the Calm Lands. He trekked up to Remiem Temple, doubting they were there anymore after one day. He was right, they weren't there, the two had already moved on. Running from the temple, he took off down the path towards Mt. Gagazet where the Ronso lived. Not once did he slow down or stop, he figured if he did, he would be too late.  
  
Upon entering the snowy territory of the tall, furry, blue creatures, Auron was stopped by two of them. "Who are you?" one of them asked. It was a large male Ronso with a large horn on his head.  
  
In respect, the guardian bowed to the Ronso and said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but has the summoner Atali and her other guardian passed by here?" The Ronso nodded. "Please, direct me in their direction."  
  
Nodding slightly, the male Ronso picked up Auron and placed him under his right arm. He then carried the teen, like a farmer would a bale of hay, in the direction the girl summoner had passed in. The trek up the snowy path was a long one, but Auron was grateful to the Ronso for taking him up there.  
  
About two hours later, since the Ronso took his sweet time, and the two had gotten into numerous battles, the two reached a large, flat, snowy area. Off to the side, a tent was pitched. Due to the wind it looked like it would blow over at any minute. "Women," said the Ronso, "Women cannot make good tent." Auron couldn't help but laugh at this. The Ronso set him down and the two walked over to the tent.  
  
Just before they reached the tent, the flap flew open and Atali walked out, she had a few minor cuts on her upper arms, and on her face, on the outer corner of her left eye was a deep cut, yet it no longer bled. "I'm going back to look for Auron!" Atali shouted at her mother who was still inside of the tent. When the summoner's head turned and she saw Auron, she froze in her tracks.  
  
During the time the two stared at each other, the Ronso went and properly nailed down the anchors for the tent. The summoner and the guardian on the other hand just stared at each other, neither one moving at all. Rina walked out of the tent and immediately spotted Auron. She was going to take a step towards the boy but the female summoner's left arm shot up from her side and blocked her mother.  
  
Auron looked at the girl, her face stern and unkind, completely different from a day earlier. Suddenly, his summoner's hand dropped back to her side and she ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She cried softly, her tears turning to ice just seconds after they left her eyes. "I thought I had lost you," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"You will," he replied. Atali drew back and looked at him a bit baffled. "Quit your pilgrimage, Atali," he said, his voice sounding icier than the weather around them.  
  
The Ronso, after finishing his work, stood and looked at the young man. The summoner on the other hand pulled away from the boy and went back to her original spot. "I can't do that," she said.  
  
Drawing his sword in his right hand, the male guardian aimed the tip down and looked into eyes. "Then to get to Zanarkand, you'll have to go through me," he said.  
  
"Don't make me fight you, Auron," Atali whispered, icy tears streaming her cheeks.  
  
The summoner's mother then spoke up, "You're a guardian, boy!" she said, "You're supposed to protect her, not attack her!"  
  
"I am not a boy!" Auron shouted at the older woman. "I'm a warrior!" Suddenly Auron's thoughts flashed back to Liani.  
  
Back to what the old woman had said to him before they left: "And protect her, make sure she meets her destination."  
  
The sword slipped from his fingers and clanged on the rocky surface below. His eyes dropped to the snow as the winds picked up slightly. He bent down at the waist and lifted a rock in his right hand. Turning, he walked to where he was a few feet from the edge and screamed as drew back and threw the rock into oblivion. The stone was thrown so hard that it was out of sight before it had even begun its downfall.  
  
Angrily, Auron walked over and yanked his sword up from the ground and slipped it back into the sheath on his left side. "Then I'm out," he said coldly. He then began to leave down the path he was brought up by the Ronso.  
  
The summoner went to go after him, but her mother stopped her just like the girl had done to her earlier. "So I have a question for you, warrior," she said. Auron stopped in his tracks to listen to the woman. "Why did you come to stop her?"  
  
Auron replied, "And to add to that, no one told me Atali would have to die in this."  
  
Deciding to mess with the warrior, Rina said to him, "Well, your words say that you care, but your attitude sure doesn't show it." She crossed her arms and waited. She wanted him to explode on her, to show her daughter that he wasn't who she thought he was.  
  
Turning to face the woman, now seeming possessed, Auron shouted at her, "You know nothing about me, so stop acting like you do! The way I feel is my business, not yours!" Atali was taken aback by his words and she looked down. This was exactly what Rina wanted. Crossing his arms, Auron's eyes shifted right to his summoner, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The girl's eyes shot up from the ground and were caught in his gaze. "I didn't want you to worry," she said.  
  
"That's not good enough!" Auron shouted at her, dropping his hands and taking heavy step forward.  
  
Stepping back just a bit, the summoner cried out to him, "Well what am I supposed to tell you Auron? Huh? What do you want to hear?" Now it was Atali's turn to show her possessed side. "You want me to tell you that I wanted to throw away my life? Do you want me to tell you that I just hate living? Well that's not the case, damn it! It's not the case at all!" It was her turn now to step forward, and his to step back. "I want to bring the Calm! To vanquish Sin! And I'll be damned if I'm not going to do it!"  
  
She pulled a small shiny object from her pocket. "Here!" Atali called. She threw the item to the boy and he caught it in his hand. Opening his hand, Auron saw that it was a silver ring. "It was my father's. I wanted you to have it, always have." She then smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, good bye Auron. Take care, all right?" And she retreated into the tent. Rina glared at the warrior and followed her daughter.  
  
The Ronso cracked his knuckles and Auron gulped loudly. "You hurt summoner's feelings. You no guardian, you enemy!"  
  
(A/n: Alright, I think Fury was an excellent title for this chapter... hehe It sure was.) 


	6. It's Come to This

**(A/N: Hello again! Sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff. It's been really hectic over here for the past few months, but I'm getting used to it. Well, here you go! Please don't kill me! )**

**Chapter Six**

**It's Come to This**

Auron barely had the time to slip the ring on his finger before he was caught in the stomach by a swing from the Ronso. The boy warrior crumpled over the arm of the blue creature and was flung backward into the rocky wall. He had barely gotten back on his feet when he was hit in the face and he flew back and hit the ground.

'He's going to kill me...' Auron thought. Even his thoughts were quiet, as if someone could hear him and was constantly listening to him. As he got kicked up from the ground and punched back down, he then knew why he was feeling as if someone else was in his mind.His thoughts had been concentrated for so long on his summoner, and she had someway become a voice within him. 'Forget it,' he mentally said to himself, 'this is how it's going to be.' Slowly, he got to his feet, wavering slightly, but it wasn't enough to stay standing when the Ronso hit him in the back, making him collapse back to the snowy ground that had been beneath his feet.The warrior's eyes closed for a second before they opened slowly and he seemed to reach out to the tent. It seemed so close in reach, but his summoner was so far away now. A blow to his ribs sent him spiraling on the ground toward the rocky wall. He coughed up mixed spit and blood as he slowly got to his knees. 'Atali...' His feelings were centered on her as he was quickly being beaten to death by a summoner-loving Ronso."Atali..." he muttered, watching the blue, feline-like creature heading in his direction to finish him off."Atali..." he said a bit louder, sitting on his legs now, just waiting for his inevitable end."Atali." The flap to the tent opened and Rina looked out, smiling the slightest bit from the strange sort of delight of seeing him suffer.Auron watched as the tent flap began to go back down. It was almost closed when he felt a cold chill of weakness flowing over him. He watched out of the corner of his left eye as the final attack from the Ronso was barreling down upon him.He shut his eyes, scared that this was the end, but just when the attack should have come, there was nothing but a cold wind and a slight scrape against his back. Slowly his left eye fluttered open, the right was swollen shut. He saw the mortified expression on Rina's face, and from the crook of his eye, he watched the Ronso fall backward onto the ground, seeming so terrified that he was shaking.Turning his head, Auron saw what had scraped his back. Atali was leaned against the rocky wall, holding her stomach; her left leg was outstretched before her. It had been her foot that had grazed him as she had sailed over him from the blow. "I couldn't let you go..." she whispered, smiling weakly to him. "I couldn't let you die."Crawling over to his summoner, his body shaking, Auron whispered hoarsely, "Atali, I have something to ask of you." He coughed once more, sputtering blood and saliva to the pure snow once again.Atali looked to him a bit questioningly and she smiled. The teen warrior then continued with his words. "Lady Summoner Atali..." He trailed off as he pulled the silver ring off of his finger and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?"There was a silence in the air for a long while. No one moved, no one spoke. Then, moving slowly, the summoner girl placed her hand upon Auron's left cheek and kissed his forehead. "I will," she replied and Auron slipped the ring onto her finger.Rina practically had a heart attack, she fell backward in the opening of the tent and lay there unmoving. The Ronso, after apologizing repeatedly to Atali, congratulated her and Auron for their engagement."To Bevelle?" the Ronso asked, "Maesters marry summoner and warrior." Auron and Atali glanced to each other and smiled. They then looked to the Ronso and nodded. "Kiyagoh sorry for injuries to guardian," the Ronso said as he lifted Auron by the waist and once again carried him like a bale of hay under his arm.The Ronso then looked to Atali's mother who was still collapsed in the tent. "Kiyagoh carry woman too?""If you could, please," Atali said to him."What about summoner?" asked the Ronso."I'll walk," the teen girl replied.The Ronso walked to the tent and picked up the fainted woman. He then looked to Atali and said, "Summoner hold on to Ronso back?""If you wish it," Atali replied. She didn't want to insult him, and it was a pretty long walk after all.Kiyagoh stooped down and Atali wrapped her arms around his neck from where she had moved behind him. The blue, feline-like creature then began on the trek down Mt. Gagazet. As they passed through a cave, a small panel glittered on the ground. The Ronso walked over to it and stepped on it.Less than two seconds passed and they were back at the base of the mountain. "Hey!" said Auron, looking up into the Ronso's face. "Why didn't you do that on the way up?""Kiyagoh no get much exercise. Kiyagoh need to stretch. Decided longer walk for better health," said the Ronso, seeming as if he wanted to laugh, but held it back.The Ronso continued carrying the three humans down towards Bevelle. And when they reached the temple, the maesters looked at them strangely as they entered. Atali, after dropping off of the Ronso's back, walked in front of the blue creature and bowed to the maesters. "Good evening," she said."Summoner Atali," said Maester Mika. "What is it you need?""Sir, I... I wish to be married," Atali said, her eyes on the ground before her."At such a young age?" questioned one of the other maesters."Yes," Atali replied softly.Maester Mika, up on a platform ahead of them with the rest of the maesters, then said, "And your husband to be?""My guardian, Auron."Once again there was a long moment of silence. Then quietly, Maester Mika said, "Very well then; tomorrow morning then, at the break of dawn."Atali nodded and she and Kiyagoh were led to a room in the temple. There were two beds, so Kiyagoh set Rina on one, and the injured Auron on the other. Then the Ronso and the summoner went to the table in the corner of the room and sat down at the chairs. "Kiyagoh," the teenage female whispered, "Would you do me the honor of being one of my guardians?"The Ronso appeared extremely shocked at the proposal. "Kiyagoh become guardian to Summoner Atali? Kiyagoh accept. Extremely thrilled." Atali smiled happily, she was glad that he would join them.Auron, lying on the bed, had heard all of this. But his mind was not on having a new guardian in the group, it was about his wedding. His mind suddenly started to drift. Was this really what he wanted? Did he really want to marry his summoner? The answer he soon thought of was 'Absolutely, yes.'Few seconds later, Atali arrived at his side to treat his wounds; she was talking with the Ronso as she did so. "Jeez, Kiyagoh," she said once, "you beat the chocobos out of him..."With the maesters and plenty of other people helping, Auron's bruises were quickly going away. When the sun began to set outside, there was a knock on the door to the room. Dinner was served and afterwards, Atali was asked outside by Maester Mika and he presented her a wedding dress as a gift. Auron heard about the gift, but he didn't see it, his eyes were closed as he settled down to sleep after the meal.Rina still hadn't awoken since her collapse in the tent, which they had left up on the mountain. But the tent didn't matter, and according to Auron's thoughts, Rina didn't matter either. Marrying Atali would be one of the happiest days he had ever come across; one of the happiest days since... he met old lady Liani.

**(A/N: I've had this chapter written for a while, I just didn't want to post it until I had the next one written, so now that I do... chapter seven is coming immediately.)**


	7. The Day

**(A/N: Hello again! Sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff. It's been really hectic over here for the past few months, but I'm getting used to it. Well, here you go! Please don't kill me! )**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Day**

The next day at dawn, Auron awoke to a silent room. Kiyagoh slept leaned against the wall, Rina was still asleep on the other bed, but Atali was nowhere to be seen. Slowly Auron sat up. Glancing around the room he muttered, "Where's Atali?"

"Summoner seek blessing from fayth," came a grumble. It had been Kiyagoh who was slightly awake now. Auron looked to him puzzled and the Ronso said, "Consulting fayth, help make great decision."Getting to his feet, Auron replied, "What does she need to consult them about? She already made her choice to marry me."The Ronso shrugged and then yawned so wide that Auron backed away from the large creature in slight fear. After stretching, Auron went to the door. "I'll go get her," he said. A strong hand quickly grasped onto his shoulder and Auron looked back to see Kiyagoh glaring down at him. "What's up?" the boy warrior asked."Maester Mika say for boy to stay," said the Ronso. The blue warrior then picked the boy up by the back of his shirt and carried him over to the bed where he chucked him down and went to stand next to the door."I can't even go look for her?" Auron asked after he was done bouncing.The Ronso ignored him and slowly closed his eyes. The teenage human rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed. "Kiyagoh," he said, "When am I supposed to get ready?""When the maester calls you," replied the blue creature.Hours passed before Auron was called for, and it really wasn't classified as being 'called'. He was yanked from his bed by the front of his shirt by Rina and was shoved towards Kiyagoh, who caught him and stood him straight. To Auron, this was a very rude awakening.He was dragged up and through the temple of Bevelle. This way and that, someone would take him, do something and another would come by and drag him in another direction. Before he knew it, he had bathed, his hair had been combed, and he was wearing something other than what he had been before, yet he couldn't remember when exactly it was that he had changed his clothes.His clothing had been drastically changed. From the darker colors he had worn before, he now wore whites, silvers, and gold. He wore light, decorative, silver armor over a white long sleeve shirt. Hooked onto the shoulder plates of the armor and draping over his back was a silver cloak with gold on the inside. His pants were white, and his boots seemed to be the same kind of decorative thing as the armor. On the highest parts of the silver boots was a shining blue symbol that Auron had seen all over Bevelle and around other temples.As splendid as he seemed, Auron was a ball of quivering nerves inside. His heart was pounding in his chest as he was pushed up near where Maester Mika stood. "Are you all right, Auron?" asked the maester.Simply nodding, Auron kept his mouth shut, he was afraid he would squeak if he went to say something. When he finally got his nerves under control, a beautiful tune filled the air. Coming through the doors was Atali, holding a small bouquet of flowers and dressed in a long white dress. Her white veil hid her face very well. Escorting Auron's fiancé down the isle was her mother, and Auron noticed that Atali didn't seem too pleased about her mother being there.When Rina and Atali arrived to where Auron stood, the mother left with a stolid expression on her face, and Atali looked to her fiancé as he flipped up the veil. They smiled at each other and turned to Maester Mika as they held hands.The two went through the ceremony, exchanging rings, provided by the maesters, and at the end, exchanging a loving kiss. Laughing the two then turned and went back to their room, followed by Rina, Kiyagoh stayed behind.When the three entered the room, Rina said, "Tomorrow we head off again.""You're joking, right?" growled Auron."No, I'm not," said the woman.Atali, her cheerful mood now spoiled, set the bouquet of flowers down on the table and walked over to the window. "Come on!" shouted Auron. "At least two weeks!""No," said Rina. "We must be moving again.""One week!""No!""Two days?" Atali asked, her voice soft.Rina looked to her daughter. "One," she said."One day and one night?" asked Atali. "Just give us two days, mother."Angry, Rina left the room, slamming the door behind her. Atali watched the door for a moment and then walked over to it and locked it. "She can sleep somewhere else tonight, for all I care," the summoner grumbled.She walked over to the bed and sat down. Kicking off the fancy shoes, she grumbled, "I would've rather walked down the aisle with a monkey... well it was close."Auron, smirking, walked over and sat next to her. "How much do you want to bed that we don't even get two days?""All of my life savings," Atali replied simply, resting her head on his shoulder. "Auron," she whispered, "Never forget me.""You never forget your first love," he replied, turning his head slightly so that he could kiss her forehead. "I love you Atali."Her cheeks turning slightly pink, Atali replied, "I love you, Auron."

The next morning, the two were awoken by the door flying off the hinges and slamming onto the ground. "I said get up!" came Rina's bossy shout as she entered the room.

Auron clutched the blanket around him and the still sleeping Atali. They had sealed their love the night before and hadn't a chance to dress yet. "Get out!" Auron roared. His voice actually made Rina back out of the room, a look on her face as if she'd just been slapped.Kiyagoh stepped forward and set the door up straight, putting it back in the frame.Now that the married couple was alone again, Atali opened her eyes and whispered, "I suppose we get ready to go.""Why do you do this?" Auron asked her as he sat up. "You let her control your life, why?""I wanted to be a summoner, she's just helping," Atali replied, sitting up and brushing a strand of hair out of her face."That's not helping," said Auron.Giving him a kiss, Atali whispered, "Can we please just get ready, I don't want her walking in on us again." She glanced towards the door and let out a heavy sigh before she got out of the bed and began to get dressed in her normal clothes.Auron once again felt that familiar rage building up within him.Soon enough, the two were dressed and Auron opened the door, Atali then stepped to the side and the two watched as the object fell to the floor. They glanced to each other, smiled and then turned to leave the room. Just as Auron's wife stepped out the door, she was seized by her mother and pulled down the hall, even though she put up a fight."This is ridiculous," Auron growled."I'll second that," came a voice from behind him, and the boy warrior turned to see Maester Mika standing there. Auron went to bow but the maester shook his head. "Don't bother with that," he said. "Auron," said the maester in a voice that was just above a whisper, "take care of her until her journey's end.""If I could stop her," Auron said, watching Atali and her mother argue, "I would. But she wants to do this, and I can only offer my support, and my love.""Good boy," said the maester. He then patted Auron on the head and walked over to where the summoner was fighting with her mother."Auron causing problems," laughed the Ronso as he came to stand next to the human warrior."It seems so," said Auron, sighing heavily and shaking his head."Things get better."Auron nodded and then he and Kiyagoh went to help the maester separate the fighting women.

**(A/N: And there you are! I'll update again as soon as I can, but until then don't stop reading! )**


End file.
